Dead & Alive
by NaruSasuLover16
Summary: Itachi got framed about killing his clan and he wants to be with Sasuke again and he starts to form feelings and so on.. (Read it to find out more!) Naruto: We do not own Naruto or his Friends. Warnings: Yaoi,Mpreg and Much More! Oh it's a vampire story and other demons are in it ok.
1. The Puppy!

**Naruto: We do not own Naruto or his Friends. **

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpreg and Much More!**

**Dead & Alive**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Puppy**

* * *

Itachi walking in a Forest and it night time. Sasuke is sleeping next to the lake. Itachi jumps into a tree as he saw him and he watches him. Sasuke is sleeping.

Itachi jumps down and picks him up then takes him to his apt. Sasuke is still sleeping and Itachi opens the door and lays him down on the bed and covers him up. Sasuke is sleeping and Itachi looks at him one last time and he leaves. Sasuke wakes up and looks around "how did i get back here?"

Itachi spying from a far. Sasuke gets up and checks the apt. Itachi watches him and a tear rolls down his face. Sasuke goes into the kitchen. Itachi is about to walk away.

"Itachi..." Said his little brother.

Itachi looks back and frowns.

"_why...why did you..._" Said Sasuke while look at the wall.

Itachi looks down and vanishes. 'I'm sorry...foolish little brother...' he thought.

Sasuke looks out the window at the moon.

Itachi lays down in tree house.

-the next day-

Itachi is hiding in a tree watching his Brother.

Sasuke is fighting with Naruto.

The Fox demon dodge him. Sasuke does a big fireball. "AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Yells Naruto as he got brunt to death.

Itachi watches him and shakes his head. "Dobe." Said Sasuke while looking down at Naruto.

Naruto into the lake and gets cooled off.

"ok that it for today " Said Kakashi and he poofs off somewhere reading his book.

"Sasuke-kun you want to go on a date with me?" Asked Sakura as her neko tail twitch.

"_No_" Said Sasuke.

"Awww why not" She said with a frown.

'Will she take 'no' for a answer?' Thought Itachi while up in a tree.

"..." Sasuke just leaves.

Itachi follows Sasuke from the trees.

Sasuke goes to the lake.

Itachi watches him from the tree.

"..."

Itachi still watching for a far. Sasuke is down on the grass. Itachi jumps down and turns into a puppy and goes to Sasuke.

"..."

The puppy Itachi still going to him and barks. "Hm?" Said Sasuke.

Itachi the puppy licks Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke smiles.

The Puppy is black and has light black eyes and jumps in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke pets dog and the puppy (itachi) snuggles into his lap. "where is you master?" Asked Sasuke to the dog.

The puppy frowns and wants to go home with him. Sasuke picks the puppy up "well i guess you can stay with me until your master come to get you"

Puppy wags his tail and thought 'I don't have a master I want you to be my master'

Sasuke holds the puppy and stand.

The puppy snuggles into his chest. Sasuke smiles and walk into town. The puppy closes it eyes. Sasuke goes into a store to get some things.

The puppy opens his eyes.

Sasuke gets some food and other stuff.

The puppy looks at Sasuke's face.

Sasuke goes to the check out.

The Puppy looks around.

Sasuke pays for the stuff.

'Mmm wonder what's next' thought Itachi who was still a puppy Sasuke heads home.

The puppy wags his tail 'He still not name me yet' he thought. Sasuke opens his door to his apt.

The Puppy looks around the room. Sasuke sets down the puppy and he looks up at Sasuke. Sasuke smiles.

The Puppy jumps up and down.

"let's get you fed and then i need to figure out a name for you" Said Sasuke.

The Puppy wags his tail. 'Oh god I am going to eat Dog _food_' he thought. Sasuke puts the dog bed down and then goes to the kitchen. The puppy follows him.

Sasuke starts cooking.

Puppy Itachi watches.

Sasuke is cooking some steaks.

'Wow Sasuke can cook now' Thought Itachi who is in puppy form. Sasuke is cooking still.

The puppy goes to his dog bed and lays down.

-10 mins later-

"come and get it" he sets a plate down with cut up steak and some potatoes and veggies on it.

The Puppy goes to the bowel and eats from it. "you like it?" asked Sasuke while watching the Pup.

The puppy wags his tail.

"i'm glad you do but to tell you the truth i'm not that good at it" Said Sasuke and The Puppy goes to him and jumps in his lap and licks him. Sasuke laughs and The puppy is still licking his face. 'I miss his laugh' Thought Itachi. "Ok I get it" Laughing and then continues. "Finish your dinner."

The Puppy jumps down and eats the food. Sasuke smiles and the puppy is still eating. Sasuke gets up and puts away the dry dishes.

The puppy gets done eating and then jumps up on the Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke picks up the bowel and puts it in the sink.

The puppy still looking around.

Sasuke goes into the bedroom and lays down.

Itachi the puppy jumps onto the bed and snuggles up to Sasuke. Sasuke smiles.

'I love his smiles.' Thought puppy Itachi.

Sasuke yawns.

The puppy closes his eyes.

"lets get some sleep ok kuroi" Said Sasuke.

The puppy wag his tail. "Night." Said Sasuke and he falls asleep on the bed.

Itachi fell asleep to in his puppy form.

Sasuke is still sleeping.

-The Next day-

Kuroi who is Itachi is siting in the chair.

Sasuke is sleeping.

Kuroi jumps down and plays with his dog toy. Sasuke slowly wakes up and Kuroi is still playing with the toy.

Sasuke watches him and smiles.

Kuroi shakes his head while still playing with the toy. Sasuke laughs some.

Kuroi looks up at sasuke with the toy in his mouth. Sasuke is laughing.

Kuroi his wag his tail and runs up to Sasuke with the toy in his mouth.

"Having fun?" Asked Sasuke.

Kuroi wags his tail and barks and licks his face as he drop the toy. Sasuke laughs.

'I miss his laugh and I don't want to leave him ever again.' Thought Itachi as he wags his dog tail. " i have the day off" Said Sasuke while looking at his puppy.

Kuroi barks and wags his tail.

"I need a Shower."

Kuroi sits on the bed. Sasuke gets up.

Kuroi follows Sasuke.

Sasuke goes into the bathroom.

Kuroi is still following him.

Sasuke starts the shower and The puppy is in the same room with Sasuke.

His Little Brother starts to get undressed.

'He has a cute butt' Thought Itachi who was in his puppy form. Sasuke gets into the shower.

The Puppy sits down. "Come here Kuroi" Said Sasuke and the puppy goes to him.

Sasuke puts him on the seat in the shower.

Kuroi sits down.

" lets get you washed up too ok?" Said Sasuke.

'Oh no.' thought Itachi.

Sasuke take the shower down and puts it on a gentle spray.

Itachi watches it.

Sasuke brings it over to him.

Kuroi whimpers.

" shh it's ok it won't hurt you" Said Sasuke.

Kuroi shaking a little and whimpers.

Sasuke holds him and gets him wet.

Itachi whimpers a little.

"Shh" Said Sasuke as he was still washing him.

'I don't need a shower.' Thought Itachi.

Sasuke puts some shampoo on the puppy.

Itachi stays still.

Sasuke gently rubs it in.

Itachi shakes some.

Sasuke rinses him off.

Itachi shakes and water goes on Sasuke.

Sasuke laughs then puts some conditioner on him. 'Hn...I bet all of my clothes are wet' Thought Itachi.

Sasuke gently rubs it in to his fur.

'I hope I can hold the jutsu...' Thought Itachi. Sasuke rinses him off.

Itachi shakes and still trying to hold the jutsu. He washes himself and turns the shower off.

'Fuck!' Thought Itachi and then poofs.

* * *

**End Of Chapter one...**

**I hope U guys like it and plz review.! **

**Itachi: Damn it! **

**Sasu: o.o HUH!? O_O *thinks: Itachi naked...* *blushes***

**Duh duh What's going to happen next? o.o **


	2. The Change & Birthday

**Naruto: We do not own Naruto or his Friends. **

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpreg and Much More!**

**Dead & Alive**

**Chapter 2**

**The Change & Birthday**

Sasuke wraps a towel around his waist and leaves the bathroom. Itachi sighs in relief 'That was close.' Thought Itachi who goes back into the puppy form that he was in.

Sasuke comes back in with a hairdryer.

Itachi looks up at him in the puppy form. "Come here." Said Sasuke while looking at him and Itachi goes over to him. Sasuke picks him up and puts him on the sink then plugs in the hairdryer. Itachi (Kuroi) sniffs what was in Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke turns it on the hairdryer.

Kuroi jumps.

"you'll be ok" starts drying his puppy's fur with the hairdryer.

The Puppy whimpers.

"shh" Said Sasuke while drying his fur with the hairdryer.

'I want to hug Sasuke...get through 6 more days.' Thought Itachi while getting dry.

" all done" Said Sasuke.

Itachi shakes.

-4 days later-

The puppy is chewing his toy. Sasuke flops on to the couch. Itachi looks up his little Brother. Sasuke sighs and closes his eyes.

Itachi jumps on Sasuke and licks him.

"Hey" He pets him.

Itachi licks him on his face and wags his tail. Sasuke relaxes.

His Puppy still licking but licks his nose. He sat up and leans back on the couch. His black dog looked at him. "want to come with me to the training grounds?" Asked Sasuke.

The puppy barked and wags his little tail.

"Ok let's go boy." Said Sasuke and he gets up and Itachi jumps down to the floor.

Sasuke moves away from the couch. Itachi looks up at Sasuke.

The little Uchiha walk to the door and opens it. The puppy runs after him and then trips on his feet and he slams his chin on the floor. 'Owwww' Thought Itachi.

Sasuke picks up his puppy "you ok?" he asked as he looks at his chin.

Kuroi (Itachi) whimpers and barks.

"well at least you didn't cut it open" He said to his black little dog. Kuroi licks his face.

Sasuke smiles and sets Kuroi down and starts walking to the training grounds.

Kuroi runs after him.

Sasuke walking to the training grounds.

Kuroi running after to him barking and trying to keep up.

-at the training grounds-

Kuroi runs around the tree when he got their. Sasuke is training and then all of a sudden Kuroi did a shadow clone jutsu and runs to Sasuke.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke and Kuroi still running to his master and their are shadow clones with him as well. Sasuke smirks "so your a ninja dog"

Kurois barks and then tackles his master with the other 6 clones of him.

But...Sasuke dodges them and the clone puppies hit the tree and Kuroi looks at Sasuke.

His little brother smirks again because he was having fun.

Kuroi still looking at him and thoughts 'Oh what that smirk about?'

"again" Said Sasuke who Itachi was confused as he tilt his head some to the side. "come at me again" Said the young Uchiha while looking at his dog.

Kuroi uses the shadow jutsu again then 5 more clones of him poof right next to him and they run at sasuke and one of them go right and tries to go behind Sasu.

Sasuke gets ready dodge.

2 sets of puppies goes right and left and one goes running right in front of Sasuke.

He waits for the right moment.

Then all of a sudden in a split sec two of the puppies used fireball jutsu on Sasuke.

He jumps into a tree and hides "damn it" he also holds the upper part of his left arm.

'Did I hurt him to bad...?' Thought Itachi who was worried about him then he looks for him and so does his other clones.

Sasuke leans back on a tree witch it's above his ninja dog. Kuroi starts to sniff so he can try to find his master.

Sasuke got some water of out of his bag that was on his back pours some water on the burn and bites his lip.

Itachi was still looking for him in his dog form. Sasuke resting on the tree and his holds his bottle of water and Kuroi whimpers.

"kuroi?" Said Sasuke who was still in the tree.

Kuroi whimpering and still looking for his master. "over here kuroi" Said Sasuke. Kuroi hears his master and runs over to the tree and looks up. His Master jumps down and landed on his feet. Kuroi who was Itachi whimpers and looks down.

His Master sits down next to his puppy "it's not your fault i just miss timed when to dodge" Kuroi looks at him and licks his hand trying to say 'sorry'.

"It's ok." Said Sasuke as he smiles some.

Kuroi jumps up in his arms. Sasuke holds him "at least the dobe isn't here"

Kuroi licks his face and Naruto is spying on him and laughs his butt off. Sasuke smiles brightly. Kuroi sneezes and some fire came out of his nose. Sasuke laughs and Kuroi looks up at his face.

"let's go home kuroi" Said Sasuke while looking at his pup. Kuroi snuggles into his arms. His Master smiles then stands up and starts to walks home.

"Teme got beat by a puppy" laughs out Naruto as he saw Sasu. Sasuke throw a kunai at naruto. The blonde falls into the water and Korui barks 'Hahaha!' he thought.

Sasuke smirks.

Naruto comes up from underwater panting.

Sasuke looks at naruto smirking "you lose again dobe"

Naruto looks up him and yells "_**SHUT UP TEME!**_"

Sasuke is smirking "hn.." Naruto gets out of the water looking at him. Sasuke picks up his Kunai. Kuroi jumps at Naruto and bites his nose. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY NOSE!" yells the blonde baka who was freaking out. " kuroi come" Said Sasuke and Kuroi obey him and lets go and jumps in his arms. 'Stupid Baka' Thought Itachi as he snuggles into Sasuke's arms.

"see ya dobe" said the raven hair teen and then thoughts 'i just want to leave before he remember when my birthday is'

Naruto runs to the hospital holding his poor nose. Sasuke holds Kuroi and starts heading home. 'Oh Sasuke's birthday is coming up soon.' Thought Itachi while in his little Bro's arms.

-later that night-

Sasuke is sleeping. Itachi goes to the news paper and pees on it. **(XD) **He turns on his side while sleeping and his puppy jumps on the bed snuggling up to him. Sasuke sleeping and turns onto his other side.

Itachi still has his eyes open. sasuke is sleeping.

Itachi rests his eyes.

Sasuke is sleeping. 'Oh that's right Sasuke birthday is later today' Thought Itachi. His little Brother is sleeping and turns over.

"..." Itachi is still thinking. Sasuke is sleeping and turns over again. Itachi gets a little worried. Sasuke is sleeping and moving around again. 'He is not getting a good night sleep' Thought Itachi.

Sasuke is still sleeping and turns again.

Itachi watches him. his Little brother is sleeping and starts sweating. Itachi licks his sweat off his face. Sasuke sleeping and moans " hnnn"

Itachi still licking his face.

Sasuke is sleeping. 'Thank god he has not grow fang yet.' Thought Itachi.

Sasuke is still sleeping. 'I think I should switch out of this form yet?' Thought Itachi who was thinking about how to do this. Sasuke is sleeping and turns over again.

He watches him and still thinking.

Then all of a sudden Sasuke sleeping and grips the sheets. Itachi's puppy eyes grow widen and thoughts ' He is feeling pain now, I think it's almost **time!**'

Sasuke sleeping and still grips the sheets. Itachi gets off the bed and turns into his human form and looks at the clock and it's 7:00 am; he goes gets a bowel of water and a wash cloth and puts them on the night stand and then pulls up a chair and sits down. Starts to put the cloth in the water ring it out and place it on his forehead because he was sweating a lot.

His little Brother is sleeping and still grips the sheets. Itachi takes the other cloth puts some water on it and pats his face.

Sasuke is sleeping and moans. "Shh." Said Itachi as he was doing the same thing.

Sasuke wakes up.

Itachi lays another cold cloth on his forehead. "..."

Sasuke moans in pain.

"Shhh your going to be alright." Said Itachi while he was pats his face lightly with a wet cloth.

"mm i-itachi..." moans out Sasuke as he gasps for air. "Your going to be alright Sasuke...your just going through the change in life." Said Itachi.

"wh-what did you d-do to me" Said Sasuke while gasping for air still. "I did nothing your going through the change other words your vampire is going to be awaken; So yea I went through the something as you did..but at that time you was still small to understand when I went through it." Said Itachi while shows his fangs to Sasuke to make a point.

"n-no i'm a h-human" He said as he still gasping for air. "Sasuke, Uchiha's are full blooded vampires, you just get your powers awaken at age 13." Said Itachi.

Sasuke shakes his head.

"Sasuke I didn't do nothing to you...how can I hurt my own brother..." Itachi said as he places a cold washcloth on his forehead.

"But t-the clan you..." then it gets harder for Sasuke to breath.

"Sasuke I was frame...I didn't kill them...I was on a mission from the village. they blame me and saw me their last saying kill the hold clan."

Said Itachi.

"but i s-saw you and y-you even knock me o-out w-with your mangekyo sharingan" Said Sasuke. "Sasuke, I was frame and two I will never do that, I think it was Orochimaru...because I was not on a anbu mission...I was with my team...when I return home...everything was dead..." Said Itachi.

"if you w-were really framed t-th-then the person w-who knock me o-out why didn't they k-kill me" Said Sasuke looking at him and sweating. "Orochimaru he wanted your body and I think he has a powerful jutsu to make someone look like them" Said Itachi.

Sasuke grabs his chest and gets scared. Itachi holds him up some and goes behind him and holds him close.

Sasuke can't breath that much. "Sasuke calm down this is part of the change." Said Itachi and he was still holding him close.

His little Brother is still scared.

"Shh, you will get through this. After you do, I am going to get you something" Said Itachi.  
Sasuke is trying to relax.

Itachi puts another wet cloth on his forehead and then holds him close again. Sasuke is barely breathing. Itachi holds him close and Sasu hears Itachi's heartbeat.

His little Brother calms down some as he heard Ita's heartbeat.

"You will pass out and you wake up in 3 hours." Said Itachi.

" o-o-ok" stutter out Sasuke and still hard for to breathe. "I am not going to leave you." Said Itachi.

Sasuke pass out and then Itachi make a shadow clone and then the clone change and it into a girl and then the clone goes the pet shop.

Sasuke is still out.

-With The Itachi clone-

The clone goes into the pet shop. A teenage boy clerk looking at a book. "Umm excuse me sir can you help a lady find a ninja puppy to get." Said the Clone girl Itachi. the teenager boy blushes "S-sure."

"Ok, I am looking for a boy puppy that is black and light grey eyes." Said The Clone Itachi. The teenager boy is blushing " we have 5 ninja puppy over here" he said walks over to the playpen. The Clone Itachi follows him. "but when i try to take one out the other four try and some times do bite me" Said The teen boy. "Oh ok, but I see a boy puppy that is black, don't worry I am good with Ninja pups" The Clone Itachi picks up the black boy pup.

The Other 4 whimper.

"Aww Not worry guys, you will see your brother sometime in the future." Said Clone Itachi as he holds the black pup.

The the black pup whimpers and wants to be

back in the playpen. "You know I will take this black pup the white girl pup." Said Clone Itachi still holding the black pup so it will calm down. "Ok" Said the Young boy.

The Black Pup wiggles out of ItachiClone hold and runs back to the playpen. ItachiClone catch it and put it in the dog carrier closes the dog fast. The black pup whimpers and backs away from the door of the carrier. "Shh it's ok, you and your sister is coming with me to a nice home." Said CloneItachi. The Black Pup curls up and shakes. CloneItachi got the white girl pup and puts her in the same carrier as her brother and closes the door fast.

one pup makes a hole in the playpen netting. Clone Itachi picks up the carrier and puts it on the counter.

three pups run to the ItachiClone and bites her pant leg. Itachi goes down picks up three of them and goes to a metal pen and sits them in their. "Sorry guys."

"well you could take all them and i'll only charge you for one" Said The Boy.

"Alright." Said Itachi and he picks up the three pups and puts them in the big carrier with their sister and brother. The boy smiles "and since your the only one that's been willing to take all 5 i'm going throw in 5 months worth of free food and toys"

"Alright thanks, and how much will that be?" Asked CloneItachi as he check on the pups in the carrier. "30 dollars" Said The teen boy. Clone Itachi gives him the money and picks up the carrier "Let's go home guys."

" i'll drop off the food and toys in 2 hours um where do you live?" Said The Teen.

Clone Itachi tells him and leaves with the pups.

-to the real itachi-

'5 pups in this small apt.' thought Itachi as he was watching them play with toys and running around.

Sasuke still out.

-3 hours and 5 mins later.-

Itachi puts them in a big gift box and Sasuke has waken up yet.

Sasuke slowly wakes up.

Itachi sits down on the chair. Sasuke open eyes some then closes them again quickly.

Itachi looks at him and then pulls the curtains together.

Sasuke eyes are still closed.

"Sasuke open your eyes." Said Itachi. Sasuke opens his eyes some.

Itachi watches him.

"..."

"Are you hungry?" Asked Itachi. " yea " He said quietly. "What do you want?"

"..." Sasuke is not paying much attention to what his Brother is saying

Itachi gives him pancakes that he made that has a little blood in them and juice.

Sasuke says 'Thanks' quietly.

"Your Welcome otouto." Said Itachi.

Sasuke starts eating and Itachi sitting their not saying nothing.

Sasuke is eating and Itachi moves the gift box to Sasuke's bed some more.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke.

"Open it it's for you." Said Itachi. Sasuke goes to it and opens it slowly.

Itachi watches him

" puppies?" Said Sasuke.

"Yes, their are 3 boys and 2 girls. I was trying to get 2 or 1, let's say these ones here are a whole family of ninja pups; They will do anything to stay together." Said Itachi.

"just like our clan" Said Sasuke as he helps the puppies out of the box.

"Yes." Said Itachi and Puppies goes to Sasuke and licks him.

"or that least what's left of it" Said Sasuke as he smiles some.

"Yea." Said Itachi.

"..."

"Let me guess you want me to leave? " Asked Itachi and the Puppies snuggles into the blankets. "no**"**

"Oh ok and The Person at the pet shop said we have free food and toys for 5 months" Said Itachi.

"wow" Said Sasuke. Itachi nods.

Sasuke looks at the closed curtains. "The light will bug your eyes after awhile Sasuke, This is your first day being a vampire." Said Itachi. Sasuke pulls my legs up to my chest.

Itachi sits down next to him.

"..."

Itachi puts his arms around him and hugs him. Sasuke was not sure what to do.

Itachi is still hugging him and one the pups go to Sasuke.

"..."

The white pup licks his hand. Sasuke smiles some. "Sasuke the pups still need names." Said Itachi.

"I know." Said Sasuke while his knees are up to his chest.

Itachi fixes his otouto's bangs. Sasuke pets the pup. Itachi just smiles some 'It will take awhile for Sasuke to talk to me again every now and then.' he thought.

Sasuke looks at the clock "_**shit!**_"

"What wrong?" Asked Itachi.

"i have training in 10 mins with team 7" Said Sasuke while looking at Itachi. "If you go out into the sunlight your eyes will hurt, so wear sun glasses." Said Itachi.

" ok but how am i going to keep them on while training and explain why i'm wearing sunglasses now." Said Sasuke.

"Wear, something like goggles that are sunglasses, I have a par in my bag and tell them you went to the eye doctor and he told you to war them." Said Itachi.

"Fine." Said Sasuke and Itachi goes into his bag and passes Sasuke a pair of goggles sunglasses. Sasuke puts them on.

"Your eyes will get use to sunlight again with in 2 weeks." Said Itachi. "Ok." Said Sasuke.

"You should get going" Said Itachi.

"Yea" said Sasuke and he leaves. Itachi watches the Pups and goes to the big bowl and feeds them. The Pups run to the bowl.

Itachi laughs a little.

one pup stays back.

Itachi notices the Pup and gets another bowl and puts food in it and puts it near the black pup. Itachi sits on the couch. The black pup starts eating.

Itachi lays down on the couch.

the Black Pup is still eating. 'Why am I starting getting feels for my otouto' thought Itachi.

-2 hours later-

Itachi makes a big bed for the pups.

The pups yawns. Itachi makes the bed for them softer for them.

The starts to falls asleep.

Itachi smiles and starts to make food. Sasuke opens the door and Itachi is still cooking. Sasuke flops down onto the couch.

"Tired? and Did the Baka make fun of you?" Asked Itachi while cooking.

"yes and yes" Said Sasuke while laying on the couch. "Well next time you see him, have one of the pups bite him" Said Itachi and still cooking something good.

"sure." Said Sasuke.

"Are you hungry? and the pups are asleep." Asked Itachi.

"Yea and ok." Said Sasuke. Itachi gets done making french toast.

"..."

"Otouto, Food is done." Said Itachi as he place the plate on the table. "Ok" He gets up and Itachi makes a plate for himself.

Sasuke sits at the table and starts eating.

Itachi sits down at the table and eats with a fork.

Sasuke is eating and then Itachi drinks bottle of blood. Sasuke ignores the blood.

Itachi puts the bottle of blood down on the keeps eating.

"how was training?"

"like it is every day"

"Witch is..?"

"kakashi showing up late, naruto acting like an idiot and trying to hang at over me then i beat the dobe upin a sparring match" Said Sasuke as he looked at Itachi. "You know you can take off the glasses right? and Kakashi always show up late." Said Itachi.

"Hn..." Said Sasuke as he took off the sunglasses. Itachi smiles.

"..."

Itachi goes behind Sasuke and tickles him.

Sasuke tires not to laugh and Itachi is still tickling his otouto. Sasuke starts laughing.

Itachi smirks and still tickling him. Sasuke is still laughing. Itachi is still tickling him 'I missed his laughter.' he thought.

Sasuke is still laughing.

Itachi stops and smiles.

Sasuke calms down and Itachi giggles some.

" why did you do that?" Asked Sasuke who was wondering.

"To Hear You laugh again..." Said Itachi while looking at Sasuke.

**End Of Chapter 2**

**I hope you like it :)  
Itachi: Puppies O_O  
Sasuke: o.o**


	3. The Times Go On

**Naruto: We do not own Naruto or his Friends. **

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpreg and Much More!**

**Dead & Alive**

**Chapter 3**

**The Times Go On**

"Oh." Said Sasuke while looking at him. "Yea...I just miss it..." Said Itachi while looking down. "..." Sasuke turns around and hugs him. Itachi hugs him back tight.

Sasuke smiles a little bit. Itachi is still hugging him and never wanted to let go.

"it's good to have you back" Said Sasuke while he was still in the hug. Itachi stops hugging him and said "Thanks"

Sasuke smiles some more. Itachi smiles brightly. "the hokage have you seen him yet?" Asked Sasuke while looking at Itachi. He shakes his head no.

"you need to talk to him" Said Sasuke.

"I know, but he will throw me in jail...but I didn't do anything..." Said Itachi while looking at him. "just tell him what you told me." Said Sasuke to his older brother. "Ok, but will you come with me?" Asked Ita as he sits down. "Sure" he said as he sits next to Itachi on the couch. "Thanks."

"your welcome nii-san" Said Sasuke who had not said the word in a long time.

"Hey Sasuke, do you feel burning in your throat?" Asked Itachi who was wondering.

"yes..." Said Sasuke as he said it quietly.

"You need blood." Said Itachi.

"..."

Itachi cuts some of his arm. "nii-san" Said Sasuke as he was surprised of what he just did.

"Sasuke drink, it's comes natural to you ok." Said Itachi as he puts his arm in front of him. "No" he said as he pushes the arm away. Itachi takes his bottle of blood and puts some in Sasuke's mouth and puts his hand over it. Sasuke looks at him. "Sasuke swallow it." Said Itachi. Sasuke shakes his head no. "Swallow it now, it will help you" Said Itachi as his hand was still on his mouth. Sasuke shakes his head no again.

Itachi still has a hand over his mouth.

"..."

'I know Sasuke is fighting it and I know this blood taste very good.' Thought Itachi and still has his hand their. Sasuke finally swallows it.

"Good?" Asked Itachi as he took his hand off his mouth. "not really it taste old" Said Sasuke. "It came from an old animal, I will get fresh blood for you next time." Said Itachi. "ok" Said Sasuke while looking at him. "Is your throat still burning?" Asked Itachi and his arm is still bleeding.

"Yes." Said Sasuke.

Itachi gives Sasuke his arm to drink from.

Sasuke suck on his nii-san's arm. Itachi smiles and holds his arm their. Sasuke is drinking. 'Finally he is drinking, I hope my blood doesn't taste old' he Thought. Sasuke is drinking and Itachi watches him.

Sasuke licks the cut. Itachi lays back some. Sasuke is still licking to cut. Itachi rests his eyes. Sasuke curls up in his lap. Itachi smiles "Now don't tell my blood taste old to you."

" it doesn't taste old it taste good" Said Sasuke while laying on his lap. "Good." Said Itachi as he smiles.

Sasuke lays his head on his nii-san's chest.

Itachi holds him close. Sasuke closes his eyes and relaxes in his arms.

"Rest Sasuke and later you need to name the Pups ok." Said Itachi while he is holding Sasuke close in his arms. "ok nii-san" Sasuke takes a nap. Itachi falls asleep and holding him close. Sasuke is sleeping and so is Itachi as well..

-5:30 pm-

Itachi is some what awake but resting his eyes. Sasuke is sleeping. Itachi opens his eyes and looks over to the pups.

Both Sasuke and The Pups are sleeping away. Itachi makes Sasuke's bangs away from his face. Sasuke wakes up some. 'Sasuke is so cute.' Thought Itachi.

Sasuke is half-awake while laying on Itachi.

"Hm?" Said Itachi. Sasuke snuggles into his vampire pillow; witch is Itachi.

Itachi smirks and pat his Otouto's hair. Sasuke looks up at him half-awake. "Had a nice nap?" Asked Itachi who was wondering. "Yea" Said Sasuke as he yawns.

Itachi smiles at his sleepy Otouto. Sasuke lays his head on his older Bro's chest. 'I have a urge to kiss him, WAIT! I must not I don't even know he can here my thoughts/heartbeat.' Thought Itachi while he leans back. " so what should we name the puppies?" Asked Sasuke who was wondering. "Maybe the black one can be called Kuroi, you called me that once when I was that same color and everything like that Pup." Said Itachi.

"Ok."

"How about you?" Asked Itachi.

"I want to name the white one sliver wing because sometimes it looks like she has wings" Said Sasuke as he looked at her. "Ok how about the other 3?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Itachi nods. "what time is it?" Asked Sasuke while looking at his Brother. "It's 5:40 pm" Said Itachi.

"what!?" Yells out Sasuke and Itachi blinks a couple. " i never sleep that long after training with them." Said Sasuke.

"Well because you just turn into a vampire today, so your a little tired still from that." Said Itachi while looking at his otouto.

"Oh" Said Sasuke while he forgot about that. Itachi just nods.

"wait a min you said i called you Kuroi that means..." Said Sasuke as he was thinking.

Itachi waits from his to process it.

"that means you saw me naked" Said Sasuke as he eyes grow wide. Itachi blushes.

Sasuke blushing as red as a tomato. "We at lest you didn't see me naked when you left the bathroom" Said Itachi and he is still blushing 'My Otouto has a nice body' he Thought. Sasuke still blushing as red as a tomato.

Itachi is blushing still. Sasuke still blushing as red as a tomato. Then Itachi kisses his cheek then he notice what he was doing and goes into the bathroom and blushing like crazy. Sasuke falls on the floor " ow " he looking at the ceiling. Then Sliver Wing licks his face. Sasuke smiles some.

Kuroi goes to the bathroom door.

Sasuke sits up.

Kuroi puts his paw on the door. Sasuke gets up and walks to the bathroom door and tries to hear what's going on inside. Itachi splashes water on his face. "Why...did...I k-kiss his ch-che-cheek...Do I lo-ve him more then just a brother..." he said quietly.

"huh?" Said Sasuke who only made out half of it. "He will never return his feelings to me because he thinks of me of has a brother not a lover" Said Itachi loud and looks in the mirror. "..."

Itachi opens the door and sees Sasuke and blushes and turns around fast.

"Naii-san?" asked Sasuke. "Hnn?..." said Itachi as he blushes.

"You ok?"

"How much did you hear?" Asked Itachi who is blushing like crazy. "only pieces of it so didn't really know what you were saying" He said as he steps back a little.

Itachi looks down and still blushing.

"..."

"I know you hear the 'I love you' part" Said Itachi as he blushed. " actually no i didn't" Said Sasuke.

Itachi is blushing.

"..."

Itachi picks up Sasuke and tickles him. Sasuke laughs and Itachi still tickling him and smiles. Sasuke is laughing and

Itachi stops and still holding him; Sasuke hides his face in his chest. Itachi still holding him and walks over to the bed and sits down with him in his lap now.

Sasuke hiding his face in his chest.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Asked Itachi who was wondering. "too many smells" Said Sasuke while his face is still in Itachi's chest.

"You will get use to it Sasuke." Said Itachi who remember the same thing as he went their it. " it's making my head hurt" Said Sasuke. "It's going to be ok, just keep your face in my chest, that will help." Said Itachi.

"Ok." Sasuke hides his face back into his chest again. Itachi holds him close.

"..."

Itachi smiles. Sasuke tries to hide his face more in his chest and Itachi is still holding him close. Sasuke sighs.

Itachi kisses his forehead.

"so what do you want to do?" Asked Sasuke. "Anything is fine."

" well that's no help" Said Sasuke.

"Well sorry"

Sasuke looks down. Itachi brings up Sasuke's face and kisses his cheek and blushes. Sasuke hugs him and Itachi hugs him back. Sasuke kisses his cheek and then quickly hides his face in his chest.

Itachi pulls his face up and kisses his lips and blushes. Sasuke gets surprised by that. "Oh god...I'm sorry" said Itachi as he blushes. "I-it's ok." Said Sasuke as he smiles some.

"Sasuke to tell you the truth, I'm starting to get feelings for you.." Said Itachi as he blushes. "r-really?" Said Sasuke who was very surprised. "Yes, I can hear your heartbeat, your my true mate, We can't hear each others thoughts yet but you will be able to when you turn 18" Said Itachi as he blushes. "wait what?"

"When you hear a vampire's heartbeat, it's means your their true mate. Same thing with the thoughts as well." Said Itachi.

"but couldn't you hear my heartbeat because your my brother?" Asked Sasuke.

"No Sasuke only our Mother and Father can because we are their children." Said Itachi answering Sasuke's question.

" ...even when i was human?" Said Sasuke.

"I could hear your heartbeat some what but not much, but your vampire now and I can hear it more and can you hear mine?" Asked Itachi. "Yea" Said Sasuke while looking at him. "Then I am your mate." Said Itachi. " i can hear other heartbeats but your is louder than the others" Said Sasuke.

"My is louder is because I am your ture mate that's why." Said Itachi.

"Oh." Said Sasuke.

Itachi nods.

Sasuke is thinking and starts blushing. Itachi licks his cheek. Sasuke starts to blushes even more. Itachi kisses his otouto's lips. Sasuke slowly kisses him back and Itachi blushes. Sasuke play with Itachi's shirt.

Itachi blushing and watching him.

"nii-san?" Asked Sasuke. "Hm?" Said Itachi.

"where is you cloak?" Asked Sasuke who was wondering. "Hinging up" Said Itachi.

"Oh ok." Said Sasuke while looking at Itachi. Itachi kisses him again.

Sasuke kisses him back.

Itachi lays down on bed with Sasuke on his stomach. Sasuke smiles.

Itachi holds him close.

"..."

Sliver Wing jumps up on top of Sasuke.

He smiles more at his dog. Sliver Wing Licks his neck. "hey sliver wing" Said Sasuke and Sliver Wing barks.

"what is it girl?" Asked Sasuke and then Sliver Wing licks him. Sasuke pets her.

Itachi smiles. " i still need a shower" Said Sasuke. "Do you want me to go into Puppy form to come in with you?" Asked Itachi as he laughed.

"nii-san!" Yelled Sasuke with his eyes wide as he blushes. Itachi laughs still. Sasuke get up and goes into the bathroom still

blushing.

Itachi giggles some and watches the pups. Sasuke starts to get undress in the bathroom with the door open. Itachi goes into the kitchen and drinks water.

Sasuke starts the water. Itachi walks into the bedroom again and still drinking the water. Sasuke gets into the shower and Itachi sits on the bed and notice the bathroom door is open. Sasuke is just standing under the water while Itachi is watching him through the glass shower door. Sasuke is starting to wash him self. "Don't forget that cute ass of yours" Said Itachi while looking at him.

His Otouto's eyes grow wide, he quickly close the bathroom door and get back in the shower.

Itachi laughs and lays back on the bed. Sasuke is blushing in the shower and Sliver Wing looks at him and barks.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke as he looks at the shower's wall. Sliver Wing wags her tail and barks at Sasuke. He opens the shower door some.

Sliver Wing runs into the shower. "you know your going to get wet." Said Sasuke to her. Sliver Wing wags her tail and jumps up and down in the water in the shower. Sasuke laughs as he watches her. She wags her tail and plays in the water. Sasuke smiles and goes back to washing his body.

Itachi cleans his Otouto's room up. Sasuke is still in the shower at this time.

"..." Itachi looks to a photo on the wall.

Kuroi barks at Itachi. "Hm?" Said Itachi.

Kuroi runs around. Itachi sits down on the floor. Kuroi jumps into Itachi's lap and Itachi smiles and pets him. Kuroi licks his hand and Itachi smiles. Kuroi stomach grows and Itachi picks him up and goes into the kitchen and fills up the big dog bowel and then fills up the small one and puts him down. Sasuke dries off Sliver Wings.

Then Sliver Wings shakes.

"there your all dry " Said Sasuke now drying himself off. Sliver Wings Barks. Sasuke smiles and Itachi cooks Dinner.

Sasuke throws on some sweatpants. Itachi is cutting a green pepper. Sasuke walks out into the kitchen. Itachi is still cutting green peppers. "hey nii-san" Said Sasuke.

"Hi...do you want to help me?" Asked Itachi while he is cutting the green peppers.

"Sure." Said Sasuke.

"How about you get the pot and boil spaghetti." Said Itachi as he was still cutting up things. "Ok." Said Sasuke as he starts doing that. Itachi then puts the stuff he cut up and sauce into a pot. Sasuke drops the pot and spaghetti in the strainer that's in the sink and some water splash up on his hand "Ah!"

Itachi looks over "Sasuke are you ok?"

Sasuke on his knees holding one of his hands to his chest.

Itachi goes down to him and asks "What happen?"

"the water burned my hand and a little bit of my arm ow it hurts" he sad while still holding his hand. Itachi picks him up and sits him on the chair and gets the burn cream for burns. He goes to him and puts the cream on his hand and arm, Then wraps it up.

"Ow ow" Moans out Sasuke as he watches.

Itachi get's done and puts down the bandages on the floor.

"thanks nii-san"

"Your welcome Sasuke."

Sasuke tries to move his hand some "ha ow" "Sasuke try not to move your hand that much." Said Itachi as he kisses him. "Ok" And then he kisses him back. Itachi gets up and finishes what's left.

"..."

5 mins later

Itachi puts the plate of food down in front of Sasuke. "thanks nii-san" tries to eat with his left hand. "Do you want me to chop it up for you and put it in a bowel so you can use a spoon?" Asked Itachi while watching him.

"Yea." Said Sasuke.

Itachi take the plate and then do what he said he would do and then puts it in a bowl and puts it in front of Sasuke. "thanks" Said Sasuke. "Your welcome Otouto." said Itachi and he gets himself a plate of food. Sasuke slowly starts eating. Itachi starts eating too.

Sasuke is eating.

Itachi is eating still.

Sasuke is eating still

10 mins later...

Itachi puts the left overs away.

"..."

"Otouto is everything ok?" Asked Itachi.

"Yea." Said Itachi's soon to mate sometime. Then The black and white pup goes up to Sasuke. He smiles some as he saw the pup. The Black and White Pup starts to bark at him. "hm?"

The black and white puppy licks his hand.

Sasuke yawns as he pets it.

"Tired?" asked Itachi while looking at him. "A little.." Said Sasuke who can not keep his eyes open. "Go to bed and I will sleep on the couch." Said Itachi who wanted to be with him but waiting for Sasuke until he was ready. He gets up and hugs him "you don't have to you can sleep with me" Itachi slowly hugs back "Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Itachi nods and goes into the room. Sasuke follows him. Itachi goes on bed and moves to the wall witch the big bed is right up against the wall. Sasuke crawls into the bed. The older Uchiha lays down. Sasuke crawls up next to his nil-san. Itachi closes his eyes. Sasuke covers himself and Itachi up. Itachi turn over and holds Sasuke close to his chest. Sasuke smiles.

Itachi falls asleep slowly. Sasuke then watches him. Itachi looks peaceful in his sleep. Sasuke smiles "Night Nii-san" he then falls asleep.

-3 years later-

Itachi is outside training the ninja dogs in the big back yard in their new home.

Their is Kuroi (boy) the black dog,Sliver Wing (girl) the wite dog, Sky (boy) the off white dog,Chocolate (girl) the brown dog & Yami (boy) the black with white spots dog.

Sasuke inside making lunch. Itachi watches Yami. Yami is sitting on the porch.

Sliver Wing goes into the house. Sasuke is in the kitchen still busy making lunch. Sliver Wing walks into the kitchen. Sasuke sees Sliver Wing come in.

Sliver Wing walks over to Sasuke wagging her tail. He smiles at her and Sliver barks at him happily. "hungry little one?" Asked Sasuke while looking down at her.

Sliver Wing barks. "ok lunch will be ready soon" Said Sasuke.

Sliver Wing sits down. He finally got done what he was doing and then Itachi comes in with the other dogs. "Lunch is ready." Said Sasuke while looking at Itachi.

Itachi kisses him and thinking that is his lunch.

**End Of Chapter 3**

**We hope you like it! :)**


End file.
